Smooth Criminal
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Clary is waiting in line in the bank. Suddenly three people gos in and rob the bank. The bank belongs to Clary's father. But there's a reason why they need the money so desperately. Will Clary just stay there and watch as her father's bank is robbed or will she stop them? Or unexpectedly help them? Oneshot! AU
1. Smooth Criminal

**Hey guys!**

**Just a one shot I thought of for fun!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS.**

* * *

**Smooth Criminal**

"**Who's ready to rob a bank?"** Jordan shouted out to Jace and Simon.

"Oh yeah!" Simon said. "Wait.. How much are we getting?"

"It's just one of those small banks so let's get $6,000. $2,000 for each of us." Jordan replies.

"Let's get $9,000." Jace said.

"What for dude? This has to be a smooth robbery. In and out no fuss." Jordan said.

"I need three thousand for my grandmother's medicine. She's sick again." Jace responded.

"Oh man, that sucks, dude. Nine thousand it is." Simon said.

They grabbed their pistols and hid them in their black coats. Simon took their bags to put the money in. Jace took their masks and walked through the door of their hideout.

The trio hopped into the silver car and drove off toward the bank.

* * *

Clary was tapping her foot impatiently. She was waiting in the bank to withdraw some money from her account to pay for a maid of honor dress chosen by Isabelle for her wedding. The store didn't let you pay by card, so Clary had to get cash from the bank. The cash points had such long lines and Clary hated long queues. _What kind of store doesn't let you pay by card when the dresses are so expensive? _Clary thought. _A store that has a vault that has a wall made of steel that was six inches thick, maybe_. A voice said to her.

Izzy was getting married to Clary's older brother, Jonathan, which was still weird for Clary but she was still happy for them both.

There was a woman making a huge fuss at the front of the line. Something about her ex-husband taking money from the bank account they still shared. Clary rolled her eyes. _Why do you still share it then? Gosh, people these days..._

She could hear a child behind her crying and complaining to her mother that they wanted ice cream right that second.

Her phone began to ring. Clary checked the caller ID.

_Isabelle._

"Hello?" Clary said into her phone.

"Clarissa Morgenstern! How long does it take to get five thousand dollars out of the bank?"

"FIVE THOUSAND?!" Clary exclaimed.

Everyone in the bank turned to stare at her.

Clary smiled at them awkwardly.

"Yes." Isabelle said simply. Clary could imagine her crossing her arms.

"I thought it was just two thousand?" Clary said.

"Well, we need to get accessories and shoes." Isabelle said. "As the daughter of a multimillionaire, I think that you can afford spending a few thousand dollars."

Clary sighed, knowing Isabelle would march into the bank and physically make her withdraw the money. "Alright, fine."

Isabelle squealed. "Yay! Me and Helen and Aline are still in the store btw." Then she hung up.

Clary sighed again and put her phone into her Louis Vuitton bag.

She then realised that she was next in line.

"Can I help?" A female bank accountant called out.

Clary walked up to the woman. "Hiya, can I withdraw–"

"Five thousand dollars?" Said the accountant. Her name badge read: MAIA ROBERTS.

"So you heard…"

"Everyone did, hun."

Clary nodded, understanding.

"What's it for?"

"An outfit for a wedding. I'm the maid of honor."

"I'm not even sure if it's allowed to with draw that much." Said Maia.

"Do you know who I am?" _Arrogant Clary is kicking in._

"Here we go. It really doesn't matter, Miss."

Clary sighed and rolled her eyes. She pulled her wallet out and took her card from it and put it in the card machine.

It read 'ENTER PIN'

Clary put the numbers in. She looked up at Maia.

The accountant's eyes widened once she looked at the screen.

'MISS CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN'

"Oh! Miss Morgenstern I'm so sorry! I will get your money." She apologised.

Clary's father owned the bank. And a lot more of them and a whole other business. Clary always wondered why her parents needed to work to get money since they got a lot of inheritance; Jocelyn was an only child and so was Valentine.

Maia typed something on the computer. She was about to get up from her chair when the doors of the bank banged open.

"Everybody quiet and on the floor." Said a voice.

There were gasps and other shocked noises.

"NOW!" The same voice said. IT was a beautiful voice. A familiar one too.

Clary turned around. She saw three well-built guys wearing all black and a black mask by the door. They were all holding guns.

One of them pressed a button on the remote. The lights that signaled the security cameras were on turned off.

The people around her started to get down to the floor.

"You too, Red." Said a different voice though it was also familiar.

Since Clary was the only redhead in the bank she started to crouch down.

One of guys walked over to Maia. "You. Get $9,000 dollars from the safe."

"I'm going with her." Said the one that called Clary Red.

She heard footsteps. Clary looked up and saw someone standing beside her. She glanced at his hand which held the gun. There was a ring. A ring with birds and a H engraved on it.

The ring looked eerily familiar.

_Where have I seen it before? Is it possible I know this person?_

She thought for a while. _Got it… _

"Jace?" She was meant to think it in case she was wrong, but no, she couldn't stop herself in time.

He looked at her. "What?" He asked.

"Is that you Jace?" Clary asked quietly.

"Clary?" He asked, recognition sparking in his golden eyes.

Clary stood up, knowing he wouldn't hurt her. _Hopefully_.

"Dude what are you doing?" Said the third person which was watching all the other people. "Get down, Red!"

Maia and the other guy returned.

He was holding three bags that looked like it was filled with cash already.

"Stop." Clary said.

Jace, Maia and the other guy turned their heads.

"Clarissa, what do you think you're doing?" Jace hissed.

"Shut up." She turned to Maia. "Take it out of my account." Clary said.

"Clary…" Jace said.

"Are you crazy? You're in on this?" Maia said. The guy beside her cocked the gun and put it to her head. Maia gulped.

"Just do it." Clary said.

Maia typed something on the computer again. "There. Take your card."

Clary walked over and took her card out and put it in her wallet.

"You guys can go now." Clary said.

Suddenly Jace yanked her with them as they left the bank. He put his gun away and pulled her into the back of a silver car.

Shortly after, the two guys hopped in the front seats, their masks off.

The one with tanned skin began to drive.

"Jace! What the Hell?"

"No, Clary. I get to say theat. What the Hell did you do that for?"

"Do what?"

"Take nine thousand dollars from your bank account? That doesn't even make any sense! Why would you do that?" He exclaimed.

"Uh _hello?_ My father owns the bank. Thus the name 'Morgenstern Bank.' And I didn't want you to get arrested. I've known you since we were three years old and you are not going to prison on my watch! You have to have a good reason for robbing a freaking bank. Or attempting to do so since it was from my account!"

"My grandmother is sick. She needs medicine and we don't have any money right now. As for theses, two. They have problems of their own."

The one in the front passenger seat waved at her. "Hi. I'm Simon."

"The driver then said, "I'm Jordan."

"I'm Clary." She turned back to Jace. "You know I gave you the money so you wouldn't be arrested. So why are you freaking kidnapping me?!" She shouted.

The car stopped and Jace opened the door of it. He took one of the bags and took Clary's arm, yanking her out of the car.

"See ya." Said Jordan.

Once Jace closed the door they drove off. He walked up to a small white painted brick house.

He unlocked and opened the door and Clary walked in. She went to the living room and sat down while Jace locked the door again.

"I'm not kidnapping you." He said, sitting down.

"Then what do you call this?"

"I brought you here because… well, because I love you. I've loved you since middle school and I still love you now. I hated being a part from you in collage and not seeing your face every day. It was torture."

"Jace…" Clary began, not quite knowing what to say.

"I know you probably don't feel the same way but I just had to get it out."

Clary stood up and for a split second Jace was worried she'd leave.

But she didn't. Instead she took her bag off from her shoulder and sat on his lap.

"You should have contacted me. You should have told me about your grams." She put her arms around his neck. "You don't rob a bank."

Then Jace couldn't take being so close to her face and not kissing her. So he captured her lips with him and kissed her with everything he had.

She finally pulled away, breathless. "Oh and I love you too."

* * *

**How was it?  
**

**If you want me to make an actual story from this just ask and I will. :)**

**Check out my other stories too!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	2. AN

**I will make this into a proper story but not right away since I want to be near the end of one of my other stories.**

**Feel free to put suggestions on what should happen in High school with Clary and Jace.**

**;) ;) ;)**

**Please be patient!**

**See you soon ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


End file.
